Tripped Out The Gate
by wolfwiz
Summary: Mumble has a son, Jake. However, after Jake fails to find his heart he is left with a great singing voice but nothing to sing. With the help of his friends Jake will try to find himself. My sequel. R&R please


"Jake...Jake, get up," Mumble Whispered to the ball of fluff that was on the patch of ice, "you gotta go."

A little groan came out of it, with then a sigh and a yawn. Jake got up and stretched only to see the icy blue eyes his father has, the same eyes Jake has as well. He smiled and hugged his fathers leg, greeting him with a good morning.

Mumble returned that hug with a smile and another hug. Jake looked up at his father and coughed.

"Dad, do I have to go? It's supposed to be real cold today and I think I'm getting sick!" Jake shouted followed with an obviously fake cough. Mumble chuckled and patted his sons head with his fin.

"Yeah, Jake, you gotta go. You're learning something very special today and you can't miss it." Mumble replied.

"Alright...I'll go. But if I cough my lungs out today, mom's gonna get really mad."

"Trust me, she'll be fine with that."

"Where's mom anyway?"

"Out fishing, she'll pick you up after school though so you'll see her later."

"Alright."

Jake then waddled out of the cave where he and his parents sleep in and toward his school. Mumble waved to Jake shouted goodbye and good did not know why his father said "good luck" before he left, he thought it something to do with the "special" thing he was learning today. He decided to ignore it for now and care about it later.

Along the way Jake ran into two of his best friends, Tyson and Nicole. Tyson is his best friend, he's known him since he was first hatched. Tyson seems to be a very laid back chick and doesn't give a care in the world what happens "out there". He mostly cares about his parents and his friends but anything else is a bore for him. Nicole is Jake's really good friend. He's known her since the first day of school and since then they've know each other like the back of their fins.

"Hey Jake! Hows it going?" Asked Tyson

"All right I guess, I tried to get out of school, but it failed."

"Ha. I knew Mumble would still let you go."

"It's alright Jake We're learning something real special."

"My dad said the exact same thing to me this morning," Jake sighed "I wonder what it is..."

"Oh you'll see trust me." Nicole said with a smile. Jake returned that smile and they headed off to school.

"Morning class!"

"Morning mister Roger!" Everyone in class said in unison.

"Alright guys, today, we're gonna learn something very important. One of the most important thing to learn in Emperor Elementary. Anyone wanna tell us what that is?"

Nicole raised up her fin, waving it in the air. Mister rogers pointed to her.

"Our heart song sir."

"Right! Good job. Heart songs are to find your special someone and express who you truly are." Mister Roger finished. He left the students in aw.

"Alright, all of you, take a minute, look deep inside of you. Look into your heart, find that tune, that beat, find your song."

All the chicks closed their eyes. Some giggled. Jake closed his eyes and for a few seconds, everything was quiet, he closed his eyes and heard nothing, no tune, no lyric...no song. Jake thought he wasn't looking hard enough, so he looked harder. Nothing. Harder. Nothing. Even harder...still, nothing...'Do I have a song?'

"Alright! who wants to go first?" Mister Roger shouted. Jake opened his eyes and was back in the real world. He didn't hear his heart song, he was wondering if he had one.

A crowd of Penguins had raised their fins, hoping they will be picked first. Mister rogers picked Mega fist, Jake didn't really like Mega he thought he was cocky and mean.

Mega cleared his throat and sang.

"And if you want me girl I will be your man

And if you want me girl I will be here forever"

Mega finished. For reasons unknown, alot of the chicks thought Mega was "adorable". He was a little muscular then most penguin chicks. Jake thinks the other reason the chicks like him was because he was the grandson of Noah the Elder, and is next in line to be the Clan leader. Some of the chicks giggled, Mega turned back at them and winked, more of the chicks sighed. Jake rolled his eyes and felt a pat on his back. He turned to see Tyson patting his back.

"Just wait till they hear mine," Tyson chuckled. "they are gonna melt. MISTER ROGERS PICK ME PLEASE! MISTER ROGERS!" Tyson shouted

Mister Roger pointed at Tyson. Everyone went quiet, Tyson cleared his throat and stepped out up front.

"I'll be the man you complete tonight

Just slip away and believe your mine

We've got the time now, the rest of our lives

Now you belong to me

Now you belong to me"

Tyson finished. He expected an applause but all he heard were some giggles.

"Good job Ty! That was really good." Mister Roger said to Tyson. Tyson smiled and looked at Jake with one of the biggest grin he'd ever seen him with. Jake laughed.

"Kay, who's next?" Mister roger asked. Nicole raised her hand up high.

"Nicole,"

Nicole took a deep breath.

"I'm looking for a place

I'm searching for a face

Is anybody here I know?

'Cause nothings going right

And everything's a mess

And no one likes to be alone"

She sang beautifully, chicks wowed. Tyson smiled with a nod, Jake was stunned and smiled a giant smile.

"Nicole...That was..." Jake started. Nicole looked down and blushed, Jake was about to finish when...

"It's five in the morning and I can't go to sleep

Cause I wish, yeah I wish, you knew what you mean to me

Baby, let's get together and end this mystery"

She emphasized the last note so loud and so beautifully that penguins from outside the class cave came in to hear her wonderful voice. Jake dropped his jaw, he forgot what he was going to say to Nicole, but he thought that wouldn't matter. Nicole saw that Jake wasn't responding to her calls, she started to get annoyed. She turned her head to that Chick who sang beautifully, Ahlea, and she was angry...or was she just jealous.

"Ahlea, that was the most amazing I ever heard! Good work!"

"Thanks!"

"Wow...Ahlea that was just amazing!" Jake stated. Ahlea turned around and smiled.

"Thank you...uh..."

"Jake...Jake Happy feet." He replied. Jake always stated his name with 'Happy Feet' at the end. He thought it would express himself more. Mr. Roger cleared his throat, this got Jake's attention.

"So, you're Mumble's kid huh?"

"Yup!"

"Well why don't you go next. But, let's first test your singing ability...just to be safe." He chuckled. All the other chicks chuckled and giggled as well. Mr. Roger told him to 'La, La, La' for him, which he did and he sounded fine, there was no squawking or voice breakage, Jake sounded great.

"That's great! You can sing! You must get that from your mother."

"Yeah probably..."

"Alright go ahead,"

"Hmm?"

"Your heart song. You're father may not be able to sing but I know he had a song. Everyone, hears something."

"Mr. Rogers," Jake gulped then sighed. "I didn't hear anything..." He said like he was ashamed. Mr. Roger coughed then cleared his throat. "What do you mean?"

"I didn't hear anything...nothing."

"Not even a beat?" Jake shook his head.

"Nope."

Everyone gasped and they all felt really bad. Jake didn't know why he didn't hear anything, he could sing like his mother, and dance like his father. He heard Mega start to laugh, he decided to ignore it, he was comforted by his best friend Ty and Nicole. Mr. Roger decided to continue along with the rest of the chicks, who sang what they heard inside of them, all their beautiful songs. Jake never felt so disappointed, so empty, so wrong or so embarrassed in his whole life. He looked inside of him and found or heard nothing, Jake had an empty soul

This is an old story of how i though Mumble's kid should be like. Anyway, I don't own any songs, or any character but my own. Enjoy, more to come.

Songs used:

Your Man- Down with Webster

Seirra's Song- All-American Rejects

I'm With you- Avril Lavigne

Next To You- Jordin Sparks


End file.
